The speech-processing field is a rapidly growing field used across many industries. Current methods of adaptive voice interaction often require substantial training and large amounts of computational resources, and they often suffer from accuracy issues. Providing a novel solution for the speech-processing field that can address these issues would greatly improve many of the applications of adaptive voice interaction and could enable new applications as well. Thus, there is a need in the speech-processing field to create a new and useful method for adaptive voice interaction. This invention provides such a method.